Blame it on the alcohol, Bella
by retrowreck
Summary: Based on the song 'Blame It' by Jamie Foxx . TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**_Story based on the song _Blame It, by Jamie Foxx.  
**_Anywhere you see bold/italicized text, those are lyrics from the song._

_**

* * *

**_**  
10:32 pm_ - She says she usually don't._**

"I really shouldn't have any more.." I protested as another drink was pushed into my hands.

"Come on, Bella. Live a little!" Jessica rolled her eyes, forcing the drink to my lips. I gagged a bit as I swallowed the sour-tasting liquid.

This was officially the first and last house party I would ever attend at Forks.

"Leave her alone, guys," Mike said, making a weak attempt to stop my alcohol intake.

**10:56 pm _- I hear you saying what you won't do._**

"Holy shit, Bella! How much have you been drinking?" a boy I recognized from my English class gasped.

_What's his name.._

"Not much," I gestured to all the empty bottles on the ground around the chair I was sitting on.

I shrugged and looked away, hoping he would leave.

He didn't.

_Why can't I remember his name?  
_

"Hey.. feel like going for a ride? I have my truck here. We could ditch this lame party," he suddenly became cocky, and a sly grin appeared on his lips as he brushed his hand against my leg.

"Look, I'm not into that kind of stuff," I snapped, not bothering to be nice about it, "And don't you _ever _touch me again."

_Last time I'll ever sit by you in English class, whatever the hell your name is.  
_

**11:24 pm_ - Fill another cup up; You don't even care now._**

"Hey Jessssssss!" I smiled crookedly as Jessica made her way over to sit on the chair next to me.

"Having a good time?" she smirked.

"Ooh, what's this?" I grabbed the cup from her hand and took a swig of the liquor.

"That _was_ the last of the vodka," she snapped, grabbing the empty cup from my unsteady hands, "You know, I'm not so sure I like you drunk anymore."

"Drunk? I'm not _drunk_," I snorted and shook my head.

"Good luck convincing that to _him,_" Jess said, pointing towards an approaching shadow.

"Who is that? Why's he spinning in circles?" I questioned, now dizzy from the boy's movements.

"Spinning? Wow. You're drunker than I thought.." Jessica giggled as she walked away.

**11:31 pm _- She spilled some drink on me, and now I'm knowing she's tipsy._**

"Bella?" the boy Jessica had pointed out spoke my name.

"Yeeeah?" I cocked an eyebrow, taking another sip of my current cooler.

Finally, the guy stepped into the light, and I could see his face.

"_Jake_!" I exclaimed, jumping to my wobbly feet.

"Bells, I didn't know you were here!" Jacob grinned from ear to ear and sped up his walk.

Once he finally reached me, he abruptly stopped moving and stared at me.

"How much have you been drinking?" Jacob asked in an angry tone, "You smell like a bar."

"I didn't do anything," I snapped.

"That doesn't even make sense, Bells," Jacob growled.

I took a few shaky steps over and attempted to stap Jacob's chest with my finger.

But I missed, and poked his shoulder instead.

"You can't even stand up straight. Come on, I'm taking you home," Jacob announced, grabbing my arm.

"Awh, come on Jake. Live a little! Stay a little longer at least," I begged.

**11:49 pm_ - She put her body on me, and she keeps staring me right in my eyes._**

_Need more liquor._

I grabbed another cup from the table and slowly made my way back over to where Jacob was waiting for me.

_Woah, he's gorgeous. Why haven't I noticed that before?_

Jake's eyes never left mine as I walked back over."You're so pretty," I said loudly as I sat on his lap, taking another swig of whatever was in my cup.

I felt a wave of nausea sweep over my body, so I quickly closed my eyes and waited for it to pass.

"Bella, you're not having anymore of this shit," Jacob said sternly, taking the cup from my hands.

"Don't be a prick," I whined, opening my eyes, "Let me at least finish that one."

"No," he snapped, holding the cup behind his back.

"Jake," I slurred, "Give me the cup."

I made a move to grab it, and rubbed up against him in the process, making him shiver.

Suddenly, I began giggling uncontrolably.

"You'll do whatever I want," I said, matter-of-factly. Jacob was visibly uneasy when I said this.

I leaned against him once more, until our noses were touching.

"Cause you _loove_ me," I giggled once more as goosebumps formed on his arms.

"I think you should g-get off me, Bella," he stuttered, clearly aware that I was right.

I shifted my body weight until I was facing him while still sitting on his lap, then wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Bells.." he said nervously, trying to push me off with his free hand, while the other still held my cup behind his back.

"Give me the cup, Jake," I hissed, lightly pressing my lips to his neck.

In a matter of seconds, I was being scooped into Jacob's arms and carried out the window at a speed so fast, I almost vomited in my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

_**12:15 am - No telling what I'm gonna do.**_

I ran, with Bella in my arms, until I was away from the party; away from the liquor.

I decided to take her to my comfort zone, the woods, so that I could attempt to calm down before doing anything stupid that would lead to her hating me.

I carefully set her down on the damp forest floor and took a few steps back before she could latch on to me again.

"It's dark out," Bella said as she looked around, "Why'd you take me out here?"

I had to pay extra attention to her words to try and figure out what she was trying to say. Her slurring was horrible.

"That party was the last place you needed to be," I replied.

"Oh I get it," she smirked, rising unsteadily to her feet, "You're gonna _do_ me!"

My heart skipped a beat, shocked by how much the alcohol was affecting her.

"Bella, you're drunk," I said, firmly holding her at arms length away, "The last thing I'm going to do is take advantage of you."

"You want to, though," she pointed out.

Although drunk, the girl was right.

I shook my head a few times to get those thoughts out of my head.

"I took you out here to wait for your buzz to end before I take you home to Charlie," I snapped, almost to myself.

However, as the words left my mouth, I could feel myself slowly inching towards the girl I, without a doubt in the world, loved with all my heart.

"Pffffttt," Bella snorted, "Whatever you say.."

_**12:27 am - Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose.**_

After what seemed like an hour, but in reality was only twelve minutes, Bella seemed to quiet down.

It had taken all my strength to simply sit a few feet away from her while she was literally throwing herself at me.

My wildest dream seemed to be coming true, just not in the way I had envisioned it.

"Look Jake, I'm sorry," her words were still slurred, "would you just come sit by me at least? Please, bud?"

I watched her carefully as she spoke.

It didn't seem like she was interested in the things she seemed to want before, so I cautiously walked over and sat next to her on the ground

She rested her head on my shoulder, immediately making me tense up.

"Sorry," she repeated, innocently burying her head into my neck.

"It's o-okay, Bells," I stuttered as goosebumps began to form.

There was a period of silence as we sat in this position and I tried not to rip her clothes off.

Sad, but true.

_**12:46 am - Blame it on petron, got you in the zone..**_

Before I knew it, another wave of liquor must have worked it's way to Bella's head, because she was back on top of me.

Her lips were cool against my hot skin, and the feeling was absolutely amazing.

"Seriously, Bella!" I roared, "GET OFF ME BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I REGRET!"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO IT THEN?!" she roared back, but I could still hear the giggles that escaped afterwards.

"You know me better than that," I snapped.

She crossed her arms and pouted, saying something I couldn't make out.

"What?" I questioned.

"I_ said_ 'Edward would'," she rose an eyebrow, knowing this would get to me.

And it did.

I put my hands on either side of her head and pinned her to the ground.

"So you're saying that beloved _Edward_ would _use_ you when you weren't in your right mind?" I growled.

Images of the pale bloodsucker flashed in my mind, and shook my head in disgust.

"If I had my arms around _him_ like this-" she slipped her arms around my neck.

The skin on my neck prickled and felt as though it were tingling.

_**..blame it on the blue tap, got you feeling dizzy..**_

"And pulled him closer like this-" she pulled my face towards hers.

Nothing more in this world existed anymore.

Bella was the only thing I could register.

"And maybe kissed him like this-" she lightly kissed down my neck to my chest.

My heart began to pound in my chest, and it was taking all my willpower to try and remain calm.. Or at least appear to remain calm.

One kiss wouldn't hurt, right?

One little kiss?

I've dreamt of those lips every single solitary night, and now I had them all to myself.

And here I was, caught between my loyalty to Bella as a friend, and my profound love for her as a human being.

The girl of my dreams.

_**Blame it on the alcohol.**_

"And if I did this-" she unbuttoned a bit of my shirt, "- it would_ really_ drive him wild-"

"Bella, I'm not kidding, you know how much you mean to me," I said desperately, "You're driving me insane here. I'm getting ready to rip some of my hair out or something.."

"Oh _come on_, Jake!" she slurred, almost happily, "When are you ever gonna get the chance to do this again?"

And then something clicked in my mind; and there was no turning back.

She was right, I probably wasn't going to get the chance to do this again.

Nothing was going to be able to stop me now.

I pressed my lips against hers, and it was as if fireworks went off in my head.

Bella had played with fire despite my warnings, and she was now going to get burned.


End file.
